galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercy (Dark Parables)
Mercy 'is the younger sister of Serafina, a water witch, and a royal guard to Princess Brigid. She makes her debut in the 14th ''Dark Parables ''game of 2018 called ''Return of the Salt Princess. Mercy herself doesn't seem to be based off of any fairy-tale character, but she possibly fills the role of the middle sister in The Princess Who Loves Her Father More Than Salt. Mercy has long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wears a light blue dress with white sleeves, though there are some shades of darker blue. She is also shown with a gold circlet across her forehead. There are white cuffs on her wrists, and she wears light blue shoes. Mercy, as how Serafina described her, is very smart and capable that people mistake her for the older sister. She is more polite as seen by the way she dresses, and her calm attitude counters Serafina's somewhat impulsive behavior. Being the royal guard and sister figure to Princess Brigid, she cares a lot for the Princess and wishes to see to it that she isn't harmed. Sadly, it seemed that her caring nature gradually faded throughout time. Either because she was too eager to complete her mission or she never loved her sisters in the first place. Not much is known about Mercy, but she and her sister, Serafina, have been royal guards to Princess Brigid for a long time. One day, the Princess came to Mercy for help. She was looking for a strong answer to how much she loved her father. Mercy suggested comparing her love to jewels, but Brigid was not satisfied with the answer. When the Princess came up with her own answer and got banished from the Grak Kingdom, Mercy and Serafina tried to convince King Henryk to change his mind, but their attempts failed. A hundred years later, Mercy and Serafina heard that their Princess had returned, and were in town looking for her. They split up in search of the Princess. When the Fairytale Detective was confronted by a mysterious man, Mercy blasted him with her magic. She then interrogated the Detective before thanking her for saving Serafina earlier. Before she left, she gave a warning and a weapon to the Detective. After some time passed, Mercy met with the Detective again, who had not finished with her investigation. Informed that the Princess wasn't well, the two decided to split up to cover more ground. Getting rid of the dragonflies, Mercy cleared the doorway for the Detective to get inside. When the Detective informed Mercy on Brigid's condition, she immediately went inside the gates to help get rid of all the dragonflies. When Serafina joined in, their powers still weren't enough to kill the dragonflies, so the Detective had to pitch in, too. Once the problem with the dragonflies was gone, there was a gap that separated the guards and Brigid. Mercy told the Detective to get the bridge to work so they could get to the other side. Once the bridge was lowered, a loud roar came before Mercy or her sister could reach Brigid. A dragon hovered before landing, the impact knocking her and her sister aside. Powers and Abilities * '''Water Manipulation: Infused with the power of water, Mercy could manipulate this element at will and conjure it out of thin air to serve her purpose such as a water shield. She could also control liquid temperature and create ice and conjure ice arrows capable of piercing a body, cold vapour, ice walls and an ice sword. * Long Life: It is unknown if Mercy is immortal, but it has been noted that she hasn't aged a bit by the Detective. Being an enchanted doll, Mercy could have possibly lasted for centuries or even forever. * Endurance: '''Mercy survived being buried beneath a collapsing castle though the impact made her fall into a century-long coma. * '''Healing Powers: Mercy can heal or "repair" herself of her injuries so long as the wounds aren't fatal or near her heart gem. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Dark Parables Universe Category:Characters Debuting in 2018 Category:European Creatures Category:Toys Category:Animate Objects